In the past, hand held data terminals have been available with scanners tethered thereto. These structures typically needed to be held in two hands, with one hand holding the terminal and the other hand holding the scanner. This becomes a problem, especially when it is desired to manually enter information into the terminal. This is because one hand is typically used to hold the terminal and the other hand used to enter information through a keyboard or the like, which would leave the scanner dangling by its tethered cord.
Attempts to combine a scanner into a hand held unit without the tethered attachment have resulted in hand held units which are too large to be held in a shirt pocket or the like. Consequently, there is a need for a terminal having a scanner integrated therein which is small enough to fit into a shirt pocket or the like, or for a terminal and/or scanner which overcomes the aforementioned problems.